Lists
by pinkprincessmln
Summary: They all made lists, they just didn't know it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote the lists on separate occasions, but then thought I would put them together and try and give us all a little insight into, what I think, the minds of Jim, Karen and Pam would look like. Also, the lists are in 3rd person, but I like them that way. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the reasons I gave to Jim, Pam, and Karen. However I wish I worked in an office like this. **

**Spoilers: Through The Convict,- I'm not sure if this is considered a spoiler, but I'll put it up to be safe.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jim made a lot of lists. He didn't like to think when he was near them. They made life confusing enough. So he would make to do list, get it done, and than spend the rest of his workday thinking about the two of them. He hated how conflicted they made him feel, and he just couldn't do the back and forth anymore. So one day, when the two of them, his girlfriend and the love of his life, went out to 'bond' over lunch he did what he did best. He made lists, and though they where good lists, he still couldn't decide. As they walked back into to the office, laughing and giggling like 8th grade girls, he started at his two lists, as confused as ever.

Karen never made lists. She didn't need to. She knew what she wanted and got it. But this Halpert fellow made her a bit confused. So when she met him, she did something her frazzled Mother always had. She made a list. Her mind couldn't keep track of the reasons she was attracted to him, so she had a piece of paper do it for her.

Pam made some lists. Here and there, when she was really, truly frazzled, or when they where merely practical. She had made one for things to do for the wedding; she also made one for things to do to cancel the wedding. She had also made one about the reason she had canceled the wedding; she had made a list about Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

5 reasons Jim is in love with Pam:

She laughs at his humor: _It's wasn't until after high school, someone laughed with him, not at him, and Pam was only the 2nd person to get him. He loves how when she laughs he doesn't feel like a nerd anymore._

She never dresses up: _It's been fun to see her in the same sweater everyday. He loves when she adds color to her wardrobe though, it makes him feel like she's dressing up for him_

She participates in his plots: _It's always more fun when she helps. He loves how she makes his plans better, he feels like they complete each other. _

She doesn't stand up for herself: _It's been a while since she told Roy no, and even though it kills him each time she dose give in, he loves how he wants to save her from him_

She doesn't love him back: _It's been a blessing and a curse. It kills his heart that she doesn't, but his head loves how he wants to sweep her off her feet. It's a sick game his emotions play on him, but he loves her non-the less. _


	3. Chapter 3

5 reasons Jim is in love with Karen

She knows what she wants: _And he's never been with a girl who told every one, even him, what to do. It's a nice change to not have to think._

She kisses him in public:_ And he loves the way it feels. There's an openness to them he's never had with a girl. _

She dresses up for work: _and he loves how she looks professional and he really loves that he knows the wild side of her_

She says she loves him: _and he loves that she says it after every date and every time they talk. It makes him feel important._

She makes him forget about her: _and he loves every minute he's with her because each time he leaves her he feels a little less heart broken. _


	4. Chapter 4

5 reasons Karen loves Jim

He's not her 'normal type': _and the fact that she's never been with a guy quite like him makes her want to get to know everything about him_

He plays it up for the camera: _and though at 1st she thought it was annoying and childish, now she finds it cute because she knows he just dose it to laugh at everything in the silent passive-aggressive way of his. _

He jokes around with her: _And he's the 1st guy she's been with in a while that makes her laugh every time she's with him._

He is genuinely nice: _and it's his good hearted nature that was the reason she'd even talked to him at all, and she loves the way he treats all the important people in his life. _

He didn't like her at 1st: _And he's Karen's 1st boyfriend, if you can call him that, that didn't flirt with her 1st, and that's why she liked him so much and so fast, turns out she's a sucker for a hard to get guy. _


	5. Chapter 5

5 reasons Pam loves Jim:

His laugher: _she loves how easily his laugh comes out of him, she loves how it comes out around her, it makes her feel like there is nothing else in the world but them and there private joke. _

His subtleness: _she loves how he can tease and tell people anything without really telling them. She loves how everything he says is true, even if she doesn't want to hear it. _

His voice: _she loves how warm it is, she loves how it makes her smile every time, she hears it, no matter what he is saying_

His outlook: _she loves how happy he always is and in someway even she can't quite explain to herself, she loves how she made him cry. _

His touch: _she loves how innocent it was, then she loved how passionate it got but now she hates that it doesn't come at all._


End file.
